


Who Are You?

by senpaicloudy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaicloudy/pseuds/senpaicloudy
Summary: Neji Hyuga is given his first mission alone as a Junin, to keep the new Kazekage from becoming an uncontrollable jinchūriki. Gaara falls head first into love and what it means to be intimate while still being a touch starved and awkward with people. Neji, cold around people, finds a soft spot for him while insisting it was for the mission.





	1. The Mission

A year has passed since Sasuke left the village and Naruto was out training with master Jiraiya. It was now everyone else’s turn to step up their successes. The Village hidden by the Sand invited Gaara to become the fifth Kazekage. It was his wish to stay on good terms with the Leaf Village and to show their loyalties they hired a young new Jonin to watch over the new Kazekage. Neji Hyuga was to prevent another incident where the jinchūriki would take over.

Neji Hyuga was three days out of the Leaf Village and coming up close to Sunagakure. He was not in a big rush to the get there. His first mission as a jonin and he was to follow around a guy younger than him being the Kazekage. Besides, its a mission being assessed by the month so he really didn’t know how long he would be out in that blistering desert.  
He couldn’t even say that he knew Gaara very well from their time at the Chunin Exams. They didn’t have the chance to go up against each other in battle, and Neji wasn’t even sure if he could take him back then. Gaara was terrifyingly out of control during the exams, but he was sure he had to of contained it at this point to become Kazekage. Except, why else would they shell out so much money for a Jonin to watch over him? What could Neji do if it came to trying to calm him? He surely couldn’t kill him, that would cause war between the villages. If he kept a close eye on Gaara’s emotional patterns and routine, Neji suppose he would be able to stop something from bubbling up and if worse case use his byakugan to suppress his chakra.

[ - ]

Neji was lead down a narrow hall lined with stucco, two ninjas of the Sand were taking him up to meet the Kazekage before he started his mission in the morning. He thought of Gaara, how it would be to see each other after the fact now. Was Gaara on board with him following him around for who knows how long? He took a glance out the round windows as they passed by them. The sand beneath them sparkled as they hit the sunlight and wind blew them across the busy village. It was hot and it was dry. Neji really was not a fan.

They reached the end of the way with two heavy metal doors in front of him. The Ninja pushed it open and they peered through. It was a rounded room with more windows lining the back and a desk plopped right in the middle with Gaara sitting behind it. His sibling were on either side of him watching over his shoulders. “Neji Hyuga of the Leaf Village, mission to protect the Kazekage.” One of the sand ninja announced as he let Neji step forward.  
“Hello Gaara, interesting to see you again.” Neji bowed in respect but words cold.

Gaara crooked his neck to see him, distracted by his desk, “I didn’t think we would see each other so soon.” His face was flat as his voice.

[ - ]

Gaara liked being the Kazekage. He felt less like a monster to his village, using the strength people turned away from him from to protect them. It took a lot to convince his people that he was more than his jinchūriki. He tried to be social and take into the village to meet people to show that he was human too. Of course not everyone saw him that way, all he could do was his best.

 _People can’t change their minds right away_ , he would tell himself, _god knows I had to learn my own lessons. Even so, I had Naruto to lead me in the right direction..._

Especially now with his siblings, he had to build his patience and keep himself in check when things got hard. He loved his siblings and was working on building those relationships again.

Gaara was at his desk flipping through a stack of paperwork he had due early in the morning. The sun was barely up, not even warm yet. The doors creaked open and the Kazekage rose some sand out of his gourd in the corner in anticipation. Neji poked his head in, hair falling on his face, “So this is where you are. I checked your sleeping chambers.”

“I don’t sleep much.”

“That’s not very healthy.” Neji rose his eyebrows at him, placing himself beside the boy’s chair. Gaara couldn’t argue so he kept quiet and scribbled a few more signatures down. “You don’t want me here.”

“It wasn’t my choice.” Gaara sighed, taking pen off paper.

Neji leered at him wondering how he could get such an unreadable guy to connect with him. At least become close enough to predict his emotions, that would help his mission.

A sting of his glare behind him made Gaara fidget, he guessed that probably made him feel bad. He could apologize but he couldn’t look back at the man. Since he walked in yesterday he felt like things were different than when they first met during the exams. Gaara was an angry kid, and Neji self centered to say the least.  
But now, he’s been noticing how long Neji’s hair was, how vibrant it was under the morning light. Eyes that looked like two opal stones, even though piercing him in the back, he couldn’t help but bring color to his face. Gaara without a doubt could call the man stunning to look at, but he couldn’t dare share that feeling. He knew that they would be spending much of their time together and decided that it would just fade away.


	2. Watching

It was the tail end of a daily council meeting, Neji has been with Gaara for a few days now. He found these Kazekage formalities a bore and just kept his eyes planted on the redhead adjacent to him. The door seemed to be the best place during these kinds of things. The big round table sat in the middle of room surrounded by many high ranking shinobi. This way he could keep eyes on the whole room, windows and exit. Most importantly he has a full frontal of the Kazekage.

His eyes traced the slender fingers taking notes and up his collar, round face and tired eyes. Gaara peaked up at him and caught the jonin. Neji quickly squinted at the floor, knowing full well he saw him.

__That wasn’t subtle,__ he sighed and look back up at him. Gaara had a grin on his face but was busy catching his notes up.

Suddenly everyone started to stand up and Neji pulled back to focusing on his duties. He waited patiently for Gaara to make it to the door but he didn’t stand until everyone left.

“Why were you staring at me?” Gaara mumbled, gathering his stuff at this point.

Trying not to look surprised, Neji smiled, “Just observing, its my job.” He said smoothly, leading the boy out with a hand behind him.

“Oh.”

The leaf ninja thought he sounded disappointed, causing him to smirk, “Where are we off to next?”

“Business is done for today, I’m going to watch my siblings spar for a while.”

“Will you join them?” Neji’s interest peaked, he could see Gaara in action or even cause for reason he came.

Quickly coming up behind them was Temari, “Gaara! You did come! You’re going to get weak if you just do paperwork!” She laughed, now leading the way. Gaara didn’t say anything but nodded, he was getting stiff from sitting at his desk all day. If he had to protect the village, he wouldn’t be at his fullest potential.

[ - ]

Neji leaned against the entrance doors watching Gaara unhook the gourd off his back and hit the ground with a thump. The Kazekage rose his hand and commanded the sand to flow out around him, Neji noted how it sparkled like the sand he saw the first day he arrived. __Some warm up exercises__ , he concluded.

Soon enough Kankuro was ready to spar with his sister and they counted off. The metallic tings of kunai filled the open room. Gaara watched as the sand brought him towards Neji. “I don’t let myself spar with them anymore.”

Neji was surprised by the sudden confession, “I see.”

A small pause, “Would you spar with me?” Gaara asked, looking forward.

He hesitated, that was not his job, if he hurt Gaara or if he lost control because of this he would get in a lot of trouble, or danger. But if he hadn’t been sparing with anyone else he might be building up too much anger or energy, “Just to loosen you up.” Neji put his head down, “No sand and I won’t use my byakugan.”

Gaara almost cracked a smile, “Don’t think you can handle me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Neji pushed himself off the wall and unlocked his knees.

The Kazakage did grin this time, letting the sand fall to the floor and faced his ninja. He went in for the first hit, being blocked by Neji’s forearm, Gaara pushed off him and slid back.

The sand siblings turned to see the commotion, pausing their fight. “Gaara! What are you doing!?” Temari yelled, making her way across the room to stop it.

“Stretching.” Gaara groaned as he blocked some hits from Neji that almost contacted.

She stopped in her tracks, Kankuro laughing nervously behind her, “You told him to get some exercise.”

Neji was able to take hold of Gaara by the arm and gave it a twist, but before it could cause any real pain to him the sand lifted and threw him backwards. Gaara fell to his knees and the sand collapsed to the floor once again. A moment passed, the dust fell and Gaara looked back at the jonin with worry plastered on his face.

Neji wiped dirt from his forehead but started walking towards the boy, “Are you alright?”

“…Sorry.” Gaara’s face relaxed and got up, “I can’t always control the sand.” the other boy sighed and crossed his arms as he got closer.

“I see.” Neji said as he found his spot against the doors.

Gaara kept his head down and left the room hastily causing Neji to sigh again following him closely behind. The Kazekage took down the hallways faster, his sand trailing behind him making his way back to his room.

__This could be bad, I still don’t understand how his emotions mix with the jinchuuiki,__ Neji thought to himself, passing through the doors of the bedroom before they closed tightly by Gaara’s sand.

Just enough to cut the tension, Neji spoke softly, “Gaara.”

Watching the clouds pass from the window across from the bed where he stood, tears welled up in his dull eyes. Neji moved up closer to the shorter boy and extended a hand, gently wiping wet spots from his cheeks. Gaara jumped back a bit and covered his face with an arm so he couldn’t see. “I hurt Tamari last time.” Voice shook as he whispered, “I should have known this would happen again.” he paused finding the words, “You’ve trained to fight close range taijutsu and I’m not use to fighting without my power.”

Neji knew it was a bad idea too. There was no good outcome to trying to spar with the boy he’s suppose to be protecting. But he pitied him. “Let’s just forget about it, okay?” He said hoping to console the redhead in front of him, he pulled his arm down so they could meet eyes, “I didn’t get hurt. You must have had some control this time.”

Gaara frowned but nodded in agreement, “I want to be left alone.”

“I can’t do that.” Neji shook his head, letting his hands fall to his side.

The Kazekage got comfortable on the bed, focusing back out the window, hoping he would just go away. Neji just took a seat in the arm chair in the corner, stubbornly watching him sulk.


	3. Unpredictable

Two weeks have past, Neji has gotten quite comfortable predicting Gaara’s emotions. That was until Gaara got comfortable around being with him. Suddenly the Kazekage would undress in front of him or invite into the open baths, and lately have him lay in bed with him. Neji didn’t realize how open Gaara would get when they were alone, telling him about his parents, uncle and growing up in a village that hated him. Sometimes he would cry and Neji would offer his shoulder or his arms, for he also knew what emotional abuse felt like.

Another afternoon council meeting concluded and Gaara was last to gather his papers. Neji made his way to his side from the doorway to ask how he felt about it. “Exactly how it should be.” He answered and sitting on the edge of the table, letting out a small sigh.

“Tired, Gaara?” Neji quartered in, putting a long arm down on the table beside him.

“I suppose…” Gaara’s voice got quieter, “I can’t fall asleep, I can’t let my mind slip.” His hand pressed against his forehead, trying to get himself to focus.

Neji noted awhile ago that when Gaara’s mind slips he is vulnerable to the jinchuuiki. “Hey Gaara, listen to me.” He started, not sure how to keep the young Kazekage to get focus back, “Do you know who I am?”

__That sounded stupid but maybe if I can get him to answer some questions that get him to focus__ , Neji wondered.

“Neji Hyuga…” Gaara croaked, reaching his hand out to grab the other boy’s shirt, “Leaf shinobi, here to protect me.” He pulled him closer, able to smell the junin’s scent and get lost in it.

“That’s right.” Neji chuckled softly relieved it’s working, he wrapped a strong arm around him, “And who are you?”

“I’m Gaara of the Sand.” He took another deep breath in and slipped his free arm to hold Neji in place, “Kazakage of this land.”

They were tangled together now, Neji leaning over Gaara sitting on the table and falling farther backwards, “How are you feeling now, Gaara?” Neji spoke up a little more to catch attention. Gaara didn’t answer but pulled the taller boy on top of him, giving him a small groan with clammy hands running beneath Neji’s shirt. “Gaara…” He took a moment to look at the boy’s face, flushed and eyes squinting closed.

  _ _He is cute, can I call a Kazekage cute…?__ He thought briefly before Gaara gripped the back of his shirt, he could feel his nails push into his skin.

“I want you.” Gaara growled, looking back at him now.

 

That caught Neji off guard.

 

Gaara felt lips against his, soft, moving slowly. Though it was slow he felt like he was barely keeping up with his reciprocating movements. Neji broke it off just as quickly as it started, “Gaara, are you sure?” Neji whispered on his mouth, asking himself as well. And sure he was reluctant to do whatever he would end up doing with the boy he is by mission to protect. He was definitely positive that having relations with the Kazekage was not going to be taken lightly. But this could also secure the mission, Gaara would trust him completely if done right. Neji’s head hurt and his heart ached, maybe he was just falling for the boy.

“Of course, please.” Gaara almost whined back, scraping his nails down the boy’s back. Neji groaned back at him, ready to take revenge. Neji slipped down to his knees and began kissing the smaller boy’s stomach, pulling off layers of his clothing. Chest bare, Gaara’s flush was brighter than before, sitting up to see his ninja. “What are you..” He breathed before Neji pulled his pants down just enough for his length to slip out.

Neji gave him a smirk before tracing it with his tongue, leaving Gaara out of breath and whimpering already. He took the top into his mouth and began to suck softly, Gaara twitched each time he started up again. “Ne..ji…” He muttered weakly, grabbing a handful of the junin’s hair for some stability. Neji let more slide in his mouth each time he heard Gaara let out a new moan. Soon he was totally enveloped by wet cavern and slippery tongue giving in to every whim Gaara could ask for. He felt like he was losing his mind but in a very different way, a way he didn’t know he wanted to badly before. “Neji…!” Gaara mumbled out quickly before letting out a louder moan as he spurted in the boy’s mouth without warning.

Neji pulled away carefully, trying not to make a bigger mess to clean up after they leave. He took a glace at Gaara who looked relaxed sprawled out on the table, breathing hard. He let himself on top of the boy, giving him a sloppy cum filled kiss. The excess fell out onto the younger’s cheek and he coughed, “Ugh..” Gaara whined and shot him a look. Neji just chuckled and gave him a proper kiss. He was exhausted but with every kiss he felt like he need even more. Just like a signal, Neji began to roll his hands softly across the boy’s body. Every touch burned a little, he felt even more sensitive than before. “Neji..” Gaara frowned, but getting drowned in a kiss, “Neji wait…” The ninja’s hand pushed through his pants and explored his most sensitive area, making Gaara groan in pain this time.

Neji’s hand went softer but found the boy’s puckered asshole, “What’s wrong?” he growled, biting the boy’s lower lip. Gaara froze as sand rose from the ground, Neji noticing right away, pulled back. “Gaara?”

 

 


	4. What a Handful

It was just shy of Neji’s first month of protecting the young Kazekage. He didn’t know going into this mission he would get so invested, he was use to being the one thinking clearly. Now he couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy. Gaara would reciprocate, he loved touch, being starved of it for so long. Unfortunately that also meant he was incredibly sensitive to touch back, he felt every touch 10x more than the usual person, almost a painful sensation.

Neji figured that out last time they were physical together. He pushed him farther than he was comfortable with and regretted it immensely. With that new information he hadn’t tried anything since. Gaara was unable to control his sand from protecting him and when he anticipates substantial pain. Of course, Neji really didn’t want to hurt him like that or his trust.

So they made longing eyes at each other. Gaara would take his hands to hold or sit close to leach his warmth. He would invite him to lay in bed together since he couldn’t fall asleep anyways but Neji would pull away when things got too intimate. He would say he had to focus on the mission but it just made Gaara take off to the roof where he kept his cacti. Knowing that meant Neji couldn’t get any sleep because he had to watch over him.

[ - ]

They were taking a walk around the city late one night. The buildings were tall, covering most of the stars but the moon shined through, reflecting off windows. The ground was dusty and crunched as they stepped farther down the street. Neji stayed close, hand at the small of the boy’s back.

“Neji…” Gaara started, low so no passing civilian could hear him, “Do you like me?” The boy’s face lit up red like he didn’t expect himself to say it. 

Neji felt that was coming for a while. He suppose he was emitting mixed signals, “Yeah, I do.” He pushed a little harder on the boy’s back to lead him into an ally way to talk. 

“I don’t understand.” Gaara said simply, furrowing his brow line as he leaned against the cool brick wall.

Neji sighed and stood in front of him, close enough for their legs to touch, “This isn’t simple, Gaara, I can’t get involved like this.” He spoke slow, logically he was correct, “I am on a mission. What happens when I finish and go back to the Leaf Village?”

Gaara frowned at him, crossing his arms now, “We’ll figure that out later, you’re not suppose to be going anywhere soon. I already told the council to renew your mission contract and I can keep doing that for as long as I want to.”

Neji pulled a strand of hair off his face as he leaned forward into the boy, “You’re bratty.”

“You’re annoying.” Gaara growled back, face in the jonin’s neck. He took in his scent and balled his fists against the wall, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around him.

Neji missed touching him, he desperately wanted to hear the boy’s soft moans again. Leaning back he pressed his lips on Gaara’s. A hand held his jaw in place in return and a tongue surprisingly slipped in his mouth. Neji just chuckled lowly at how bold the young Kazekage got and sucked on his tongue into he melted from underneath him. It was then they heard foot steps going by them that Neji pulled away.

“Not here, Gaara.” Neji pecked his lips and peeled him off the wall. Gaara’s legs were numb and he held onto the jonin, feeling unsteady to walk.

[ - ] 

By the time Neji brought Gaara back to his bedroom he looked overwhelmed like last time. Face flushed and pained, hands grabbing at Neji’s shirt for comfort. Neji gave a small sigh and put the boy down in bed about to head to his arm chair but Gaara wouldn’t let go. “Don’t leave.” He heard the boy whine.

Neji crawled in bed next to him, letting the boy stretch out another shirt of his, “I’m right here.” He said softly, petting red hair that’s sticking to Gaara’s forehead. He was sweating pretty hard so Neji began removing some layers of clothing for him, but that made the other boy self conscious and squirm.

__What a handful__ Neji thought, getting comfortable beside him, pulling the covers up to both their waists. Gaara seemed to calm down a bit and rolled over to look at him apologetically. Neji sighed and gave a kiss to the kanji on his forehead.

Gaara watched Neji’s eyes fall closed, __he must be exhausted trying to keep up with sleep schedule.__ He stayed there in the arms of the jonin until morning.


	5. Distraction

It’s been a week since Gaara confronted Neji in the alleyway. Since then Neji had been more open to starting a relationship. It was just little things at first, and they were of course, behind closed doors. Gaara understood why, having relations with the Kazekage would be tricky, and mostly disapproved of.

This time Neji let Gaara take lead of everything they did. He did become very vigilant on spotting when Gaara was getting needy or pushing himself too far.

They were laying in bed together one night, it was long past midnight. Gaara wouldn’t really sleep but it gave time for Neji to, and he felt comfortable enough that he wouldn’t leave the room and get into trouble. It was routine for them at this point.

The morning sun was beginning to rise, usually around the time Gaara would stir, restless to get up. As much as he loved cuddling with Neji in his arms, brushing stray hair off his face and giving secret kisses, but he’d been alone in his head for far too long. He lied his head down watching the sand spin in small tornadoes outside his window. There was a sensation of falling backward, his mind slipping from conciseness.

Gaara’s eyes twitched and he rolled over to take a look at his ninja, hoping that would ground him. His eyelids got heavy and they blocked out the light streaming in. Gaara groaned out and gripped onto Neji’s bare shoulder, waking the boy up.

“Gaara?” Neji shot up, hastily scanning the windows and exits, “Are you hurt?” then back down to the boy in front of him. Sweating and flushed, the red head was quick to slide his arms around the other’s neck to pull him on top.

“Distract me.” Gaara’s head felt fuzzy, he wasn’t even sure if that was his voice. “Neji, please” He whimpered in desperation.

 

__This was like the time after the meeting,__ Neji realized. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes, he knew the boy’s boundaries.

 

Neji swung a leg across the boy’s body and slipped his knee between his legs without making contact yet. “Do you know who I am?” he whispered getting close to his lips.

Gaara let out a small breath of anticipation, “Neji Hyuga…” He said between quick kisses, “The Leaf Ninja that going to give me what I want.”

Neji gave him a smirk and nibbled the boy’s lower lip just enough to make him moan lowly. “And who are you?”

“Gaara of the Sand.” He hummed, taking a good look at the other boy’s chest, running his hands up it, “A __very__  demanding Kazekage.”

 

__His skin is so soft, not roughed by sand and the heat at all,__ Gaara thought, as he reached his arms around to his back placing his nails where they pierced him last time.

 

“That’s right.” Neji chuckled faintly, giving generous kisses down his face and then neck. He paused for a moment to let the boy process what he doing. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Just before the collar line Neji took a piece of skin in his mouth and starting to suck on it. Saliva made the surrounding skin glisten and Gaara whimpered and pressured his nails in deeper making Neji groan in response. There was no push back beneath him so Neji finished bruising his collar and pressed a slow burning kiss on his mouth. “This means you’re mine now.”

Gaara’s face turned as rouge as his hair, “Won’t it fade?” he stumbled with his words.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to do it again.” Neji grinned, feeling the heat of the boy’s cheeks on his hand. He decided to level the playing field and slipped the other boy’s shirt off.

Gaara’s light skin emphasized the fresh bruise, but didn’t let Neji have more than a quick look before pulling their chests together. With that opportunity, he rolled both of them over and Gaara sat on top of the boy’s thin shorts and Neji’s back hit the mattress with a thud. Gaara, confused and feeling something hard against his bottom starting fidgeting. “Neji!” He bit his own lip to keep from being too loud, “Why did you do that?”

The squirmy boy on top of him didn’t help the growing going on in his shorts, “I thought this would distract you more.” Neji hopelessly keeping noises from escaping his mouth.

Gaara blinked, his mind felt fuzzy but in a much different way, a way he really didn’t mind. “Whatever…” He muttered lying down on the other’s chest. His fingers traced around Neji’s bud making it hard, it was Neji’s turn to writhe. Gaara stuck his tongue out to greet it, lapping at it a few times. Neji moaned, tilting his head back slightly. Gaara was impressed with himself for making such a stone faced ninja noisy. He put his whole mouth on it and started sucking, hoping to entice the boy’s moans again. It worked as he played with the other with his free hand.

“Gaara…” Neji struggled to catch his breath, causing Gaara to lift his head. He stretched himself up the man to meet his mouth once again, rubbing their shorts together. They both let out noises before catching their lips. “I want to fuck you, I want to make you yell my name.” Neji growled close to the boy’s ear just enough for him to hear.

Gaara’s face went red hot and his legs felt numb again, only to be brought out of surprise by Neji nibbling at his ear and sucking on the spot. He just melted again, everything Neji does makes him feel good, he just kept letting out soft moans in response to the jonin’s dirty words.

Neji knew if Gaara wasn’t completely comfortable and needy, this wouldn’t work. He flipped them over once more so he was in control as arms eagerly locked around his back. The comforter was pulled up to keep them warm as Neji sprinkled kisses down his chest and hands followed, keeping as gentle possible. Gaara barely keeping up with his touches, opening his legs up a bit for him to press against him. When Neji got to the Kazekage’s waistband he paused and looked up at him to see how he was dealing with it.

Gaara’s face still warm, eyes shut closed and concentrating on his ninja’s touches. “Overwhelmed?” Neji asked, a finger hooked at the edge of the boy’s shorts.

“No, I’m okay…” he whispered, a knot in his stomach formed as he realized where Neji was going and how fast it was approaching. Of course he tuned into that feeling but continued to slip the boy’s shorts off slowly. He kept a steady line of kisses on Gaara’s lips to keep calm him, disregarding his own shorts to the side. Now both against each other skin to skin. Gaara mewled softly feeling the warmth all over his body.

The kisses started to last longer, tongue was invited in and saliva dripped to the bed sheets. Neji knew if anything Gaara got hot by kisses and with that he felt the other’s hard on stuck against his stomach, leaking and staining the comforter. Neji pressed up against it more, his own trickling down the red head’s thigh.

Gaara started to whine again, he was getting impatient, needy. Neji smirked, relieved and ready to go. He slowly broke off the kiss and reached underneath the bed pulling out a small container of lube. Gaara watched curiously, wondering when it was put there. “This will be your first time?” Neji asked softly, coating a finger with the gel.

Just picturing what he would do with that finger made Gaara whimper again, “Y..eah…” His panting shaky, keeping his heart calm, “Yours?”

“No.” Neji said smoothly, “I’ll take care of you.” He glanced up at him with a smile and slowly reached his finger to Gaara’s bottom half. “This is going to be cold.”

“I don’t like cold…” Gaara whined but before he could complain more he felt Neji’s wet finger rundown his stomach first, to prepare him. Then the finger went to a warmer place and it felt intensified by a hundred. “Unn..ack!”Gaara felt his face warm up with embarrassment and tensed his body in case there was more.

Neji rubbed it in softly, warming up the gel against his asshole. “This is going to feel weird at first, it might hurt and if it does please tell me.” Neji didn’t say lightly as he pushed a small finger in.

Gaara cried out, gripping the other boy’s long hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. Neji’s finger stopped, waiting a moment to see how Gaara would adjust to the sensation. Slowly he relaxed his muscles and let go of the handful of hair. Neji smiled at the response and pushed another finger in, “Ahh.. hhh…” Gaara trailed off, breathing heavily.

“How does it feel?” Neji asked, steadying his hand patiently.

 

Gaara had his lip bit tightly but loosened up once again, “Strange…” He croaked, mouth drained from making noises, “… Good.”

Neji rewarded him with a kiss and began to scissor his fingers inside the boy, “How about this?”

Eyes widened as the new feeling caused his mind to fog and legs to numb, “Not.. so much.. Neji.. I’m going to..” He whimpered back at him between moans.

Neji chuckled and pulled his fingers out, “My Kazekage, I’m afraid you will have to wait to do that.” Gaara felt emptier without them and not wanting his feeling to fade. Neji sat up a bit to get into a better position. He lifted Gaara up to match his height and slipped a pillow underneath his back to keep him comfortable. Leaning back he took some lube into his palm, smothering himself and the boy beneath him generously.

“Hurry… Neji..” His voice dry and breath harsh. He felt everything so powerfully, every touch made him ache for more.

Neji held himself in place and spread the boy’s legs farther apart, “Ready?” He whispered, pushing his hot member against the younger boy.

“Please…” He groaned, just the heat from the other boy was getting to be too much for him. Neji pushed his way the boy’s tight hole meeting a warm inside. “Neji!!” Gaara let out loudly, moans turning into soft breaths. Neji met him all the way in and pressed as many kisses as the boy wanted on his lips. Gaara’s fingernails were tracing marks he made earlier, close to opening the skin.

Neji began to move his hips slowly, the boy resisting the urge to buck him hard. Gaara now felt like he was falling in and out of conciseness, his eyes blinking slowly and mind far too gone with pleasure.

__This is love,__ Gaara let the thought float by as he fidgeted, wanting more.

Neji complied and rolled his hips, speeding up with each time he contacted the boy’s prostate. He could tell he hit it because Gaara would let out a dry scream and throw his head back. After a few more times he could tell the younger boy was at his limit so he adjusted himself forward and held onto his hips, pulling him in as he slammed hard into the boy. Gaara spurted onto his stomach and Neji’s bare chest, the junin following suit as he covered the inside of Gaara’s ass with sticky white cum.

Gaara let his nails finally scrape the boy’s back bloody and let go, arms falling back above his head and he lied down quivering from the climax. Neji didn’t move much at first, letting Gaara adjust again before pulling himself out. The cum spilled out onto the bed underneath them.

“How are you feeling?” Neji asked softly, taking the pillow out from under his back and placing him down carefully.

“Sore…” Gaara hissed, his whole body was ached, his chapped lips and tendered asshole screamed at him

Neji kissed his forehead, “Did it feel okay?”

“It felt unreal.” Gaara sighed harshly, smiling at his ninja softly, “How about you?”

Neji smirked at him, “Unreal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be updating quickly, I promise. It's the first fanfic I've written in about four years so I am very open to criticism!


End file.
